Past Problems, Future Problems
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Problems in the past can become problems in the future. That's something Emma is about to experience...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairing: Emma and Shalimar

For once I don't really have any AN, but tell me what you think…I don't think it's so bad considering that I wrote it in like 20 min. but it's not really up to me to decide…Enjoy!

----------

"So Emma, do you need any refill?"

"Yeah, sure."

Emma handed her glass to Shalimar and she walked away, leaving Emma alone in the booth.

Immediately Emma opened her mind to search through the club. She had felt that something wasn't right in this place all night and the feeling reminded her of someone.

"Hey Emma! Mind if I have a seat?"

"Yeah I do." She looked up at the woman standing in front of her, dark hair, slim features and about Shalimar's high.

"Thanks," the woman answered and sat down anyway, looking intensely at Emma.

"I should have known it was you."

"Yeah, you always had a way of knowing things. Long time, no see huh? Have you missed me?"

"Not really!"

"Aww, I love you to babe."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Hey are you okay?"

Emma looked up to see Shalimar eyeing their visitor suspiciously.

"I'm fine. Jodi was just leaving, weren't you Jodi?" Emma gave her a stern look.

"Actually I was just settling down."

"Do I know you?" Shalimar said in a harsh tone, sensing Emma's obvious discomfort.

"Oh sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Jodi, Emma's ex."

Jodi extended her arm to Shalimar who didn't take it.

"Ex?" She looked at Emma who was slightly blushing and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, can't blame her for not telling you about me since it was the best time of her life."

Jodi sat herself down and so did Shalimar, next to Emma.

Emma looked like she would rather just disappear and get as far away as possible and Shalimar didn't like the vibes she was getting from Jodi or Emma. Emma seemed almost scared and it made Shalimar uneasy.

"Emma, I don't feel so good. I think we should get home."

Shalimar took Emma's hand and started pulling her up.

Jodi rose as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name…"

"I didn't give it," Shalimar snapped back before she pulled Emma towards the exit.

"Hey Brennan," Shalimar said into the com-ring.

"Yeah Shal, what's up?"

"Could you come and pick us up please?"

"What happened to _the girl's night out_?"

"It was cut short."

"Okay, where do I pick you up?"

"Just track our com-links."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not yet, just hurry."

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

Shalimar looked at Emma who seemed miserable.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Emma gave her an empty smile and Shalimar was about to comment on it when her senses became alert.

Emma noticed how Shalimar tensed and looked around.

"She's following us isn't she?"

"I don't know if it's her, but it's definitely someone." Her eyes flashed yellow so she could see better in the dark.

"Maybe we should just pretend it's nothing and just keep moving?"

"You do that and I'll go find the stalker."

"No, I don't wanna be alone. Please, let's just keep moving, Brennan will be here soon."

"You're right, he will." Shalimar started to walk slowly away from her.

"Whoa, Shal. What are you gonna do?"

"Oh Jody," Shalimar said in a mocking tone. "Come out and play."

"Shal, stop it." Emma tried to reach for Shalimar's arm, but was stopped by movements in front of them and saw Jodi appear.

Shalimar let out a short laugh. "Having fun do we?"

"Not yet." Jodi answered with a smirk.

"What can we help you with? Anything in particular that you want?"

They were both moving closer to each other.

"Well, there's always Emma."

"Sorry, I can't give you that."

"Don't worry, I'll just take her from you then. By the way, I forgot to ask…Are you her girlfriend?"

Jodi released a right hook that Shalimar easily dodged.

"I'm starting to like you less and less Jodi and I barely even met you."

Jodi tried to kick Shalimar, but she dodged it again and swept Jodi's leg of the ground in the process, causing her to fall hard to the ground.

Jodi quickly got up again and threw punches at Shalimar, which she blocked and released a kick that hit Jodi in the stomach and sent her flying backwards.

Shalimar started walking towards Jodi when she was interrupted by Brennan on her com-ring.

"Shal, I'm here. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just pick us up."

"Okay, just get on to the roof."

She looked around and saw a fire-escape.

"We'll be right there Brennan."

She gracefully jumped and reached for the stairs, which she pulled down for Emma.

"Come on Emma, before she can follow us."

Emma had a pained expression as they climbed up to the Double Helix.

On the flight home neither Emma nor Shalimar spoke to each other and when they were back safe Emma headed out as fast as possible.

"Emma, wait up!"

"I can't believe you Shalimar."

"What? What did I do wrong now?"

They were walking down the halls of Sanctuary on the way to their rooms.

"You can't just attack people."

"She attacked me."

"So you just figured, hey she started it so even though I'm much stronger I can kick her ass?"

"Come on Em."

"She's just a normal person without any powers."

"She wasn't that bad of a fighter to be _normal._ I didn't exactly think she would be your kind with all the violence."

"Well, I'm not with her now am I?"

They had reached Emma's room and Shalimar gripped Emma's arm so she could face her.

"You can't seriously feel sorry for her? Did you want me to let her beat me, is that it?"

"No, I just…No!"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"No you're not. Stop being so irrational all the time."

"Well, stop being so emotional all the time."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Emma shut the door in Shalimar's face.

Shalimar sighed and tried to calm herself down.

"Emma, come on. Open up please." She said in a soft voice and knocked lightly.

"Emma, I just want to talk to you. Please? I promise I'll be nice."

The door opened slightly. "Like you could ever be nice."

"I can be nice." Shalimar answered, playing offended.

"Just come in, say whatever you have to say and then let me go to sleep."

"Okay." Shalimar flashed an innocent smile at Emma as she walked past her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat down on the floor with her back against the bed and so did Shalimar.

"Look, I can admit that I maybe overreacted a little with Jodi, but it was just because I saw that you didn't like her."

"We all have people we don't like Shalimar, but that doesn't mean we can just beat them up…Even though she was starting it."

"She obviously wanted you back, why?"

"I don't know. She's spent three years in a mental hospital, maybe she's just obsessed with me?"

Shalimar looked at Emma.

"Okay, I know that sounded very conceited, but if you knew our history you would understand why I'm saying that."

"So tell me about your history together. I still can't see why you would be with someone like her."

"Why, because she's a woman?" Emma looked disappointed at her.

"No, because she seems violent and not quite stable."

Shalimar saw the hurt look in Emma's face.

"Hey, this has nothing to do with that she's a woman okay! I've been with women too."

"You have?" Emma looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, well maybe not in a long term relationship, but that's just because I haven't really had any long term relationships. It's not my thing I guess."

They both laughed and Shalimar was relieved that the tension between them seemed to ease a bit.

"So what's the story between you two?"

"Not much of a story really. We met, stayed together for a few months and then we broke up. We had a good time at first, but then she became this lunatic who followed me everywhere and accused me of flirting with other people and stuff, so I told her to leave me alone and then she became even crazier and broke into my apartment among other things."

Shalimar noticed a slight shudder in Emma as she talked.

"Anyway, the police came and took her after repeatedly break-ins and stealing and stalking, and sent her to a doctor. She ended up in a mental hospital and I haven't seen her since."

"I really don't like this Jodi."

"No, clearly you don't. So what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Jodi. It's okay that you didn't like her, but you were angry and…and jealous."

"I was not jealous. Why would I be jealous of a maniac? And why are you reading me? I thought you didn't do that to your friends."

"I didn't do it on purpose. You were just having so intense feelings that it was practically radiating of you. Besides, you had a pretty obvious body language too."

Emma flashed Shalimar a sly smile that she didn't know how to interpret and they stayed silent for a while, looking at each other.

Emma sighed. "Well, I should probably get some sleep huh?"

"Yeah, you should. Forget about Jodi okay!"¨

"I can't. Something with her doesn't seem right. I probably can't go out again because she'll find me."

"Don't say that Em."

"But it's true. She always had a way of finding me and something tells me it's even easier for her now."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Emma. Get some sleep."

Shalimar stood up and was about to leave when she was stopped by Emma's hand on her arm.

"Could you…Stay here tonight please? I'm just, I'm scared and I don't think I can get some sleep if I'm, you know, alone." Emma looked down on the ground, obviously uncomfortable.

"Sure, let me just go have a talk with Adam and tell him that I'm staying with you tonight. You can get ready while I do that."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Shalimar gave Emma a quick hug before she walked out the door and carefully closed it after her.

----------

"Shalimar, it's good you came, I wanted to talk to you."

"So did I. We need to find everything we can on Jodi."

"Who's Jodi?"

"Long story. She's an old friend of Emma and she's not sane."

"How do you know?"

"We met her tonight and she kinda attacked us, wanting Emma."

"Hmm. I'll get Jesse to run a search on her, but he'll need a description of her or at least her last name."

"Oh, right. I forgot to ask Emma about that. Guess we'll take care of it tomorrow then because I'm sleeping with Emma tonight."

Adam's eyes widened and got alert.

"She's just shaken up after our meeting with her past so she doesn't want to be alone. Goodnight."

Shalimar started to turn away. "Just so you know it, I want a full report about all of this in the morning Shalimar."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Shalimar left, Adam shook his head at how Shalimar always seemed to be in a hurry and never wanted to fully talk to him. As far as he knew the only person Shalimar really trusted and could talk to was Emma, and even though it was hard to see sometimes, he had noticed how Shalimar had slowly increased her protectiveness of Emma. This concerned him, knowing that Shalimar easily let her instincts take over.

"I'll talk to Emma about it later," Adam mumbled to himself.

----------

Shalimar knocked softly at Emma's door, but didn't get any response, so she opened it carefully. Emma wasn't in the room, but Shalimar could hear noises from the bathroom. She gracefully and silently moved over to the door and saw Emma removing her clothes to change into her pyjama. As the psionic stripped down to nothing, Shalimar couldn't help but eye Emma's features, admiring every curve she had.

Suddenly the psionic looked straight at Shalimar and the feral felt her heart skip a beat and she started blushing. She knew she'd been caught in a compromising situation and she didn't want to start explaining what she was doing.

"Eh, I was…You didn't answer the door, so I walked in." She looked down at the floor, obviously ashamed.

"I didn't mean to disturb you or anything."

Emma studied Shalimar closely before smiling.

"No problem."

She was about to comment that it would only be embarrassing if it had been one of the guys, but decided against it, considering the emotions she had picked up from Shalimar. And what emotions were those exactly? She wasn't quite sure, so she decided to change the subject.

"You ready to go to bed?"

"Sure," Shalimar answered without looking at Emma. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll see you in bed."

Emma laughed as she walked out of the bathroom and past Shalimar.

A few minutes later Shalimar emerged from the bathroom to see Emma lying in bed with her eyes closed. She stopped and listened to the psionics calm breathing and decided that it was better to not disturb her, so she started to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

Shalimar turned back at Emma and met her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm not sleeping, just trying to clear my head, but I just keep thinking about some confusing new facts."

"What kind of facts?" Shalimar said as she walked over to the bed.

"Nothing special, let's get some rest."

Shalimar crawled under the covers and faced Emma.

"You sure? Maybe I can help?"

"I'm sure, let's sleep."

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight.

Emma moved her body closer to Shalimar and she noticed how the feral stiffened.

"What are you doing?" Shalimar choked out.

"Hold me!" Emma whispered as she turned around and took Shalimar's hand, guiding it around her waist.

Shalimar tightened the grip around the psionics waist so she was pressed against Shalimar's own body and they both closed their eyes, revelling in the feeling of safety from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"What have you found out?" Shalimar said impatiently as she walked over to Jesse on the computer.

"Not much. She was recently released from the mental institution because of improvement and good behaviour."

"Oh yeah, she was definitely improved. What else?"

"She's had regularly visits from her brother, the problem is, she doesn't have a brother."

"Do we know who he is?"

"Not yet. The name he signed with was false, but there should be cameras in a place like that. It will take me some time to find it though. How did you say she knew Emma again?"

"She's just an old friend who suddenly turned into a maniac."

"How is Emma doing anyway? She didn't look too good last time I saw her."

"Well, she's not doing so hot right now. Their encounter kinda freaked her out. I should probably get back to her before she wakes up. Tell me when you find out who the guy is okay?"

"Sure thing, Shal."

----------

Emma woke up to an empty bed and when she looked around she couldn't see the feral or hear her in the bathroom. She was about to get out of the bed when the door to her room opened and Shalimar snuck in. She didn't see that Emma was awake because she stood with her back against her as she tried to close the door without making any sounds.

Emma smiled. "What's up with the sneaking?"

Shalimar quickly turned around. "I thought you were still asleep, that's why." She gave Emma an innocent, bright smile.

"I just woke up and wondered why the bed was empty. It was getting cold without you." She gave Shalimar a naughty smile along with the playful tone she had talked in.

"Well, I can come back in and warm you now, if you want?" Shalimar said in the same playful voice.

"Yes please."

Shalimar removed her pants and top and quickly climbed under the covers pulling Emma towards her so Emma's back was pressing against her front, her arms around her waist and her face snuggling against Emma's neck.

When Emma felt Shalimar's warm breath in her neck, it sent chills down her spine and her heart started beating faster. She instinctively closed her eyes at the lovely contact and felt her whole body relax into the ferals hold.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll manage."

"Jesse's looking into it, trying to find out everything he can. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you again."

"I know. She just brings back uncomfortable memories I guess."

They were interrupted by Jesse over the com-link.

"Hey Shal, you should get over here. I've found something that can be interesting."

"I'll be there in a sec."

Shalimar got up and hurried to get dressed again. Emma got up too.

"I'll take a shower."

"Okay." Shalimar quickly walked out.

----------

Okay Jesse, tell me what you got."

I ran the "brothers" face through the database and it turns out he's a mutant who apparently works for Eckhart. He has the ability to clone things or humans."

"Well, what was he doing there? And why?"

"I don't know, but I did get an address though."

"Good, I'll pay him a visit."

"Maybe we should all go since he's a mutant?"

"It'll go faster if I do it alone."

"Come on Shal, just for safety."

She sighed. "Fine."

"And we should wait until tonight because then we'll be sure he's home."

"We should do it now." She said irritated.

"No one is home in the middle of a working day, we'll go tonight."

"Okay."

----------

It was evening and Adam had gathered everyone to talk about what was going to happen. Or more to try to get information about Emma's past with this woman and make sure everybody understood that the mission was to get this man back so they could question him. Emma and Shalimar refused to say anything of importance to Adam and after a while he gave up.

"Emma can I talk to you for a minute," Adam said defeated.

"Sure." Emma turned to the others. "Don't leave without me."

Adam took Emma out of hearing distance from the others.

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about Shalimar for a while."

"What about her?" Emma looked concerned at Adam.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but she's been more protective of you lately and she gets angry if anyone says something bad about you."

"She's concerned, it's normal of friends to do that. Shalimar just wants to make sure I'm okay."

"Yes, but-"

"Look Adam, I assure you it's fine. I should go so we can leave."

Emma walked of before Adam could say anything further.

----------

"You sure this is the address?" Shalimar said in disbelief.

"Positive," Jesse answered.

"Who lives in a big warehouse?"

"Obviously he does. He owns this place and it's addressed as where he lives."

"Fine, I guess we should split up because this place is huge. I'll take Emma and you'll take Brennan okay?"

"Sure."

----

"You know a place like this actually wouldn't be so bad for me."

"I bet. Lot's of space where you could sneak around and do whatever you wanted."

"Yep."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Shalimar asked concerned.

"She's here."

"Where? I can't sense anyone."

"I don't know. She's just here, somewhere."

Shalimar's eyes flashed yellow.

"I really can't see or smell anything. Are you sure?"

Are you saying you don't trust my powers?" Emma said hurt.

"No, I-"

"That's exactly what you said."

"No, that's not what I said at all."

"Hello there!" Both women looked to their side.

"I had a feeling you guys would show up. Lovers quarrel?" Jodi walked up beside them.

"I'm not her girlfriend okay?" Shalimar said quickly.

"If you say so."

"Actually, on second thought, I am. So back off and stay away from her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Emma belongs to me, don't you Emma?"

"No she doesn't. She doesn't belong to anyone, so just step down before I kick your ass."

"Please do. This time we won't be bothered and when I'm done with you, Emma comes with me."

"In your dreams."

Shalimar threw a punch that hit Jodi across her face. Jodi just laughed and released a punch, but Shalimar caught her hand and punched her in the stomach, sending Jodi flying a few metres backwards. Again Jodi laughed and Shalimar started to get really annoyed. The feral walked towards Jodi, but stopped mid-way Because Jodi split into three.

"What the-"

"Hmm, I wonder who the real me is?" Jodi said as she laughed again.

Shalimar half turned towards Emma.

"I didn't know she had any powers."

"Well, she didn't have them before," Emma answered, panicking.

Shalimar turned fully back to Jodi and all three Jodi's eyes flashed yellow.

"And she has several powers."

Two Jodi's attacked Shalimar while the last turned towards Emma.

"Finally, just you and me." Jodi walked closer while Emma backed away.

"What do you want Jodi?"

"I just want us to be together again. I've changed and I want a chance to prove it."

Emma frantically looked around herself and saw that she was being backed against a wall.

"I've changed too Jodi, but I don't like you anymore. I've moved on and I have a new life." Emma felt her back come in contact with the wall.

"Don't say that Emma. You and I have always belonged together."

"You need to move on."

Emma sent a beam at Jodie, which she ducked and then she ran over, taking a firm grip on Emma's bare wrist.

"Jodi, let go."

"You shouldn't have done that." Jodie said angry and looked deeply at Emma's face. Suddenly the psionic was overwhelmed by a fear so strong that she literally couldn't move.

_ Meanwhile _

The two Jodi's threw punches and kicks that Shalimar had to concentrate on to avoid being hit. She noticed the one Jodi walking after Emma and quickly figured that was the real one. She released a kick that sent one of the copies flying backwards and took the other copy in a headlock before easily snapping its neck. The copy fell to the ground and disappeared. The remaining copy attacked her, but the feral blocked it and punched it, continuing with a hard kick to its head, knocking the copy out. The second copy disappeared too.

Immediately Shalimar ran towards Emma and Jodi.

"Hey, get the hell away from her." Shalimar said angrily.

Jodi sent a psi-blast that Shalimar avoided and before Jodi had time to do something else Shalimar jumped at her, kicking Jodi and sending her flying into the wall. When she fell to the ground she didn't move.

Shalimar ran over to Emma and embraced her in a tight hug. It was first now that Emma started to cry and shake uncontrollably.

"It's gonna be okay Emma, I won't let anything happen to you. It's gonna be alright, I promise."

Emma just hugged the blonde harder and refused to let go, not able to stop crying.

Shalimar slowly got up, forcing Emma to do the same because of their position, and picked her up, carrying her away while whispering soothing words to her.

----------

"Jesus Shalimar, what happened? Are you guys okay?" Brennan and Jesse came running as they saw them.

"We're gonna be okay, just get us home."

Brennan and Jesse looked confused at Emma who was still crying with her face buried in the ferals neck.

"Hey, there's nothing to see. Go to the Helix and we'll be there in a sec."

The boys hurried away when they heard Shalimar's aggressiveness.

Shalimar sighed and carefully let go of Emma.

"This is really embarrassing," Emma whispered in the ferals ear.

"Because of the guys? Don't worry about them." Shalimar whispered back.

"It's not just that. I let her use my own powers against me and I just broke down."

Shalimar smiled to herself. "No one is perfect and this hasn't been an easy time for you."

Emma let out a weak laugh and finally let go of the blonde. She desperately tried to dry her tear strained eyes.

"How do I look?" She said sarcastically.

Shalimar looked her deep in the eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful.

----------


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know this is short, but it seemed like such a good cliff-hanger…

----------

Emma woke up the next day to the safe feeling of warmth behind her and she smiled to the room. Shalimar had been all cuddling and protective the night before and Emma didn't mind. This was definitely a nice feeling that she could get used to. She slowly turned around so she was lying on her back, getting a good view at Shalimar who was snuggled up against her with her arm around Emma's waist. When Emma moved again though, the ferals grip on her tightened automatically and Emma giggled softly. Shalimar's eyes opened when she heard the laughing and looked at Emma.

"Looks like you're starting to get comfortable in bed with me." Emma laughed again.

"What?" Shalimar said, not understanding what the psionic meant.

"The snuggling."

"Oh," Shalimar said and moved away from Emma.

"I think it's nice. Makes me feel safe."

"I should probably talk to Adam," Shalimar answered as she put on her clothes. "He's probably gonna give me the whole team and mission speech because we didn't bring Jodi with us."

"Okay, I'll meet up with you in a minute."

----------

"Good morning Adam."

"Didn't I make it clear what the mission was yesterday?"

"Look, Emma was in trouble okay. I couldn't just ignore that. The safety of the team comes first."

"I think you might be a little too overprotective with Emma."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you're letting your instincts take over too much. You're acting like you're in love or are her mother."

"Well, I'm sorry if I care about Emma." Shalimar snapped, feeling like she was being attacked or accused.

"We all do, but you need to relax a little, for the sake of the whole team. If you continue this you could put someone else in danger."

"I can't believe this."

"I know you feel like you're being accused here, but I'm not-"

Shalimar's eyes turned feral. "You don't know anything about how I feel."

The blonde rushed out of the room and didn't even notice Emma when she hurried past her.

Emma looked confused as she walked in to Adam.

"What was wrong with her?"

"Emma it's good to see you."

"Don't avoid my question. Why was she so upset? Has something happened?"

"We just had an argument that's all."

"About what?"

"Well…"

"It was about me wasn't it?"

"I just explained to her that she was being overly protective of you and that it could put the team in danger. She didn't take it well, but she'll come around once she has cooled of."

"Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"No, I think it's best to give her some space. You can tell me more about this Jodi and her powers."

"Well, I'm not sure what her powers are, but she had the same powers as Shal and I had, plus the cloning ability. The strange thing is why she didn't use our abilities against us sooner if she had them when we got there. It was like she got the powers after she touched us."

"So she can take other mutants powers. That's interesting."

"Yeah, I mean, that would explain what she could do wouldn't it?"

"Yes. It's a quite rare power though, and a very complicated on too, so I think we can assume that she only keep the powers she steel for a certain amount of time. If not she probably would have had several more different abilities."

Brennan and Jesse came running into the lab.

"Hey Adam, take a look at this." Jesse turned on a screen. "The guy we were visiting last night has been found dead. Jodi probably killed him."

"We need to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else," Adam said.

"How?" Brennan said worried. "I mean, this woman is completely crazy."

"I can be the bait since it's me she wants," Emma said quickly.

Both guys went to protest, but was cut of by Adam.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't see how we can get her to reveal herself any other way."

"I don't like it Adam," Brennan said.

"It's gonna be fine. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Okay, we're gonna have to come up with a plan." Adam said, putting on his working expression.

"Great, you guys do that and I'll go check on Shalimar, fill her in on the idea."

----------

Emma knocked on the ferals door, but didn't get any answer. "Shal, can I come in?"

Still no answer. If it hadn't been for the fact that she could feel the blonde she would have thought she wasn't there. She felt the handle and was relieved to find the door unlocked.

Once she stepped inside she immediately noticed Shalimar sitting in a chair having a moment of huge self pity and pouting.

"Hey." The psionic greeted her softly. "Not exactly the place I expected to find you after an argument. I would have thought you would be beating the crap out of a punching bag or taken a sprint in the mountains. What's with the brooding?" The brunette tried to sound light hearted and sarcastic, but she felt the confusion and frustration and irritation coming from Shalimar and found it hard to sound happy.

The feral snickered and when she lifted her eyes to meet Emma's, the psionic wanted to cry. She had never seen the blonde's eyes so full of sadness and despair before.

She walked closer to her and sat down between Shalimar's legs.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Maybe Adam is right. I've been treating you as if I own you." Shalimar had tears in her eyes, something that was a rarity with the blonde.

"No you haven't. You've just been protecting me. And you know I've been liking it." Emma tried to give the feral a reassuring smile, but Shalimar didn't see it because she was too busy avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"He was right you know. I do care more about you than the others."

"What do you mean?" Emma said confused.

Shalimar looked into Emma's eyes and before the psionic had time to wonder what was going on, the feral leaned forward and gave Emma a short peck on the lips.

---------


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Don't kill me if it's lots of mistakes here. I've been up for way too long and I'm getting sick of reading this chapter again and again, so I'll just post it and hope it's good enough. Enjoy!

----------

When Shalimar pulled back she searched for any sign as to how the psionic felt about the kiss, but found none.

"I'm sorry." Shalimar said in a whisper.

The words and the hot breath hitting her lips brought Emma out of her daze and she looked up into the worried eyes of a very nervous feral.

"It's okay. Actually it's more than okay it's…" Emma looked at Shalimar's lips and back to her eyes. "It's not like I didn't notice," Emma continued, smiling at the slight blush in the ferals cheeks.

"And here I am thinking I was discreet."

"You have been pretty good at hiding it to everyone else. The boys don't have a clue, but I think Adam knows something is going on."

"So you're okay with this? I mean, where do we stand in all this?" There was a flicker of hope in the blonde's eyes and Emma smiled brightly.

"Hmm, you'll definitely have to take me out on a date, but for now I was thinking less talking and more kissing."

Shalimar's eyes widened at this before her lips curled into a sly smile. "I'd like that," she answered as she leaned forward. This time when her lips met Emma's, the psionic kissed back. At first it was just lips against lips slowly and softly, but after a while the feral carefully ran her tongue over the brunettes bottom lip, begging for permission to taste Emma properly.

The brunette parted her lips more and when her tongue met Shalimar's she could swear she heard the blonde sigh. As they tasted each other, Emma let out a low moan of pleasure that Shalimar only picked up because of her feral senses. When she heard it she let out a moan of her own before they had to pull away for air. The two women looked at each other, trying to get their breathing under control, both smiling. They stayed like that, just looking at each other, for several minutes.

Shalimar was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I guess you had another reason for coming here right? Did Adam send you or something?"

"Right, I forgot. We need to catch Jodi so we have a plan."

"Okay, what are we gonna do?"

"We're going to use me as bait so-"

"No. No way."

"It's the only plan we've got."

"Not gonna happen. I don't want to risk you being hurt. No."

Emma sighed. "Do you see any other possibilities?"

"We'll find something else. I'm not gonna hand you over to that lunatic. She could hurt you, it's too risky."

Emma took a firm hold around the ferals neck, forcing her to look at the psionic.

"We're gonna have to do this. And everything will be fine. I know you'll watch over me. Okay?"

"I don't like it."

"It will be fine. Let's meet the others and form a plan."

Shalimar took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine. It's not like I could say no to you anyway," she said to herself.

----------

There should be another way Adam." Shalimar sad angry. "You're asking her to risk her life and God knows what to get this lunatic." A slight shudder went through the blonde at the thought of what Jodi could do to Emma if she got her.

"The plan is simple enough. All Emma has to do is go to a bar and have fun, and we'll protect her. Brennan and Jesse and you will all be somewhere in the club."

Shalimar sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only if I'm allowed to go with her."

"Then Jodi might not show."

"She's obsessed about Emma. She doesn't care if I'm there or not. Trust me, I've seen how this woman works." She whined.

Adam saw the determination in the feral and knew if she didn't get what she wanted, Emma could forget going to that club at all.

"Okay. Go and get ready for a night of partying." Adam said to everyone.

"Not you two, I want to talk to both of you," he said as Emma and Shalimar started to walk away.

---

"Okay, what's going on here?" He asked with a soft voice.

He was met by two blank faces.

"First of all I want to know what Jodi's real history is with Emma and second, I want to know what's going on between the two of you."

Shalimar looked at Emma signalizing that she would have to decide if she wanted to tell about Jodi.

Emma took a deep breath and then looked directly at Adam.

"Jodi was my girlfriend. She was crazy so we broke up and then she got completely insane and started following me and breaking into my apartment and stuff. She was sent to an institution and now she's out and wants me back because she's like obsessed with me."

"Okay. And the two of you?"

Emma looked over at Shalimar who took over and started speaking.

"We're…dating, sort of."

"I see." Adam studied them for a moment. "And how long have you been together?"

"Um, ten minutes?" Shalimar said more as a question to Emma if they called themselves together than as an answer to Adam.

Adam sighed.

"Does this freak you out? I mean, are you mad?" Shalimar said when she saw the frown on Adam's face.

"No, it's not that. It's just that this complicates things."

"What things?" Emma said already knowing what Adam meant.

"The team, our missions…"

"Look Adam," Shalimar said, starting to get angry with him again.

"No, you look Shalimar," he said before she could continue. "I know there's nothing I can do to stop you two from being in a relationship, but I want you to promise me that whenever we're on a mission, both of you will think about what needs to be done and put the mission before each other."

"We've always put the team's safety before the mission," Emma said confused.

"Yes and that will continue, but I don't want you two to be over protective of each other."

I can't promise that Adam," Shalimar said with a sigh. "It depends on the situation we're in. No one knows how we're gonna react to a situation before we're actually in it."

He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"Fine. We'll leave in two hours, be ready by then."

"See ya later," Shalimar said excitedly as she took Emma's hand and dragged her away.

---

Shalimar closed the door to Emma's room and grinned at the psionic.

"So, we have two hours to kill. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Did you have anything in mind?" Emma answered back flirtatiously, but in reality she was a little nervous.

"Oh, I have a few suggestions." Slowly Shalimar walked closer to Emma. She stopped when her face was centimetres from the younger woman's, and looked into her eyes. "You think you're up for it?"

Emma smiled. "Maybe."

She immediately felt Shalimar's right hand move around her waist and then she was pulled forward so her body was pressed against the ferals. Shalimar's other hand gently cupped her face and then she locked eyes with Emma to ask if it was okay. Unconsciously Emma licked her lips which made the feral lean closer, pressing her lips softly against hers. For a while they were content on just lips moving against lips, but Shalimar soon let her tongue move over the psionics lips and the kiss grew more passionate.

Carefully and slowly the feral started moving Emma backwards and Emma broke the kiss for a split second when she felt her leg hit something. She noticed it was the bed and went back to the kissing.

Gently Shalimar laid her down on the bed, never breaking away from the kiss and she let out a soft moan when she felt Emma take a hold of her hips, pressing her body down against hers. Neither woman could believe how good it felt to feel the other's body pressed against their own. They kept kissing and kissing, neither one knowing what time it was and neither one wanting to check. Shalimar was using one hand to support herself while the other ran up and down Emma's side. Both of Emma's hands were moving slowly back and forth over the ferals back, occasionally pressing down so their upper bodies got pressed tighter against one another, earning low moans from Shalimar. And all the time they kept kissing, both women breathing heavily.

Shockingly, Shalimar was the first one to pull away. Considering she was on top she figured it was kinda like her duty to check the time.

She looked up at the watch on the nightstand and then down at Emma again.

"We should start getting ready."

"Why, what time is it?"

"It's little over an hour 'til we have to meet the others."

"What?" Emma said surprised.

"Guess we got a little carried away huh?" the feral joked.

Emma looked at Shalimar's lips and laughed.

"What?"

"Your lips are swollen and your face is flushed."

"Yeah, look who's talking."

"Me too?"

"Mhm." Shalimar gave her a soft peck.

"We should get ready," Emma said.

"I know. Guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

----------

"Everyone ready to go?" Shalimar asked as she and Emma entered the room to find the others waiting.

As they got closer to the guys, all three were staring at them.

"What?" Shalimar asked.

"Your lips are swollen," Brennan said as he stepped closer to check better. Shalimar took a step back and quickly replied: "No they're not." She silently cursed, thinking the swelling would have disappeared by now.

"Hey, yours are too Emma," Jesse said as he tried to get a closer look at her, but Emma pulled back too. She started blushing. "I…I just…"

"What, you've eaten something you're allergic to?" Jesse joked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I don't think-"Brennan started to say, but was cut of by Adam.

"Let's get moving guys. We don't have all night."

As Shalimar and Emma walked past him, he gave then a stern look, but they just smiled innocently back.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Not sure what I thought of this chapter, but here it is anyway. I wouldn't mind it if anyone want to tell me if I should change something or anything like that. Can't guarantee that I'll do it, but I would consider it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this…

----------

The club was crowded something neither Emma nor Shalimar would usually mind, but tonight was different. The more people, the harder to notice Jodi.

They found an available booth that was quite open for people staring, perfect when Brennan and Jesse were watching them and when they wanted Jodi to see them.

Shalimar's senses were working overtime because she wanted to make sure there was no danger for Emma and every nerve and muscle in her body was strained, ready to do whatever necessary.

Emma noticed how stiff the feral was and smiled. She thought it was cute how protective the blonde was of her. She took Shalimar's hand and the older woman slightly jumped in her seat, having focused on everything around them.

"Relax, everything will be fine." Emma said reassuringly.

She looked over at the psionic and noticed that she froze for a second.

"She's here isn't she?" Shalimar asked as she leaned closer to Emma.

"Yeah, she's watching us from somewhere, but I can't tell from where."

"Well, if she's so eager to watch, why don't we give her something that will catch her attention for real?"

Shalimar moved so she sat next to her and Emma gave her a quizzical look that soon disappeared when she felt the blonde take a hold of her chin, turning her towards herself and then crashing her lips down on the psionics.

----------

Brennan and Jesse were looking around for any sign of Jodi.

"Oh. My. God, Brennan look." Jesse said as he hit the taller guy in the arm.

"What?" He turned his head to where Jesse was looking and his mouth fell. Shalimar and Emma were making out as if there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell are they doing?" Brennan asked after a while, confused and shocked.

"Looks like they're trying to devour each other. That is so hot."

"You think they're together? I thought they were straight, I mean, they've been with guys."

"Either they're together or really drunk so I'll have to go for together."

"Damn, I didn't see that one coming."

"Me neither."

They continued to look around for Jodi, both still shocked and occasionally sneaking a glance at the two women.

----------

When Shalimar and Emma finally pulled away from each other they were both breathing heavily.

They started at each other without saying any words.

Shalimar was the first to speak.

"Wow. I'm starting to feel we're in the wrong place."

Emma laughed.

"Well, we can take a walk if you want to? Maybe she'll follow us?"

"Good idea. I definitely need some fresh air."

----

Brennan noticed the two women get up and got Jesse's attention.

"Looks like our girls are heading out. Let's see if they get any company."

They saw Emma and Shalimar disappear and soon after a woman looking like Jodi snuck after.

"Let's go," Brennan ordered and started making his way out.

----

Shalimar was dragging Emma to some kind of back alley where no one was around.

"She's following," Emma whispered.

"Good, means our plan is working. Now, I really need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You have a really nice neck." Shalimar said as she pushed Emma against the wall and started sucking on the psionics pulse point.

Emma moaned and was about to say that it wasn't a good time when she caught movements from the shadows a few metres away from them.

Before she had time to react though electricity hit the person and it fell to the ground.

This made Shalimar stop and Brennan and Jesse came running. Brennan checked on Jodi while Jesse made sure the two women were okay. He was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Shalimar asked, pretending that she didn't know why he was smiling.

"I just want to say congratulations to you two. And that it was a shocking yet beautiful sight in the booth."

Shalimar just laughed while Emma was feeling embarrassed.

Brennan came over to them with Jodi in his arms.

"We should get her home to Adam." He started walking, but then turned around. "And I'm happy for you."

----------

Back at Sanctuary Jodi had been tightly secured to a chair while Adam ran basic tests on her.

Emma, Shal, Brennan and Jesse were all in the main room.

"Shouldn't your feral senses have picked up on her?" Emma asked confused.

"They did," Shalimar answered.

"Then why didn't you react?"

"Because I was enjoying you too much," the blonde said with a chuckle, but stopped as soon as she saw the serious face Emma had, realizing that wasn't what Emma needed to hear after their third run in with Jodi. "I sensed Brennan near by and knew he would take care of it," she replied seriously. "I'm wondering how you could sense her from so far away while I needed her close though."

"I don't have an explanation as to why you couldn't sense her, but I probably could because I know her and because she was…is obsessed with me."

"It's all so weird and freaky."

"Tell me about it. Just imaging being watched by her all the time and coming home to find underwear and such missing." Emma shuddered at the memories. She had always been scared of Jodi and now was no different.

Brennan and Jesse had of course heard the whole conversation and cut in.

"She really did that?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"Damn, she is one fucked up person," Brennan joined in.

"Yeah."

Everyone fell silent for a while, just thinking about the night's events.

"So…swollen lips," Jesse said with a grin, making Shalimar laugh and Emma blush.

"Seeing you two in the club was definitely a shocker. I for one didn't see that coming."

"Me neither," Brennan agreed. "How long have you guys been keeping it from us?"

"Like, five hours or something," Shalimar answered.

"You know I'm a huge fan of public display so you two are more than welcome to do that anytime," Jesse said smiling like a pervert.

"You're suck a freak," Shalimar said as she playfully slapped him on the arm, smiling.

"I'm just saying it's a chance to get a free watch. Do you have any idea what someone would pay for something like that?"

"You're such immature guys," Emma said to them, finally joining the talk.

"And we're damn proud of who we are too," Brennan said, winking at her.

"Hey, she's mine," Shalimar shot at him and pretended to growl.

"Okay, it's late and I think you two need some bonding time in the bedroom so Jesse and I will check with Adam to see if he needs a helping hand with Jodi." Brennan said with a sly smile before dragging the smaller guy after him.

Shalimar started pulling Emma after her and only stopped when they reached Emma's door.

Both women sent each other a nervous smile.

"So…I guess we should get some rest," the feral said slowly.

"Yeah, I'll sleep here and you'll sleep in your room. We'll be all alone…in the dark." Emma said nervously.

Shalimar grinned. "Still don't want to sleep alone huh?"

"Especially not after tonight," Emma replied, happy the older woman understood her. "I mean, it was bad enough knowing she was outside, but now she's like…four rooms away or something. I'm a little freaked out right now. You don't have to stay though, if you don't want to," Emma said quickly, her eyes begging the feral to stay.

Don't worry. I like sleeping next to you. Let me just get ready and I'll be with you in a few."

"Ok."

Both stood still, looking at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Shalimar cleared her throat. "I'll…go get ready."

"Yeah."

Shalimar walked into her own room, feeling Emma's eyes on her until she was out of sight.

A few minutes later Shalimar snuck into the room while Emma was still getting ready in the bathroom. She just leaned against the door until Emma walked out and when she did, the feral grinned widely.

"What?" Emma asked confused and warily.

"Come here."

"Why?" Emma studied the feral for any clues as to what was going on.

"Just come here."

Slowly the psionic walked closer and was pushed forward by two strong hands when she was within Shalimar's reach. The blonde pressed Emma against her body and kissed her slowly and sensually. The younger woman moaned and deepened the kiss.

Slowly Shalimar pushed Emma onto the bed and straddled her. She attacked her neck and let her hands move under the psionics top, caressing her stomach and pulling it slightly up, exposing the skin. She moved her head and began tracing her tongue around Emma's navel and then into it before starting to kiss her way towards Emma's breasts. Her hands slowly moved down to the younger woman's pants and tried to unbutton them, but she was stopped by Emma's hands on hers. Shalimar got the point and moved back up to kiss the psionics moist lips. They kept kissing for a little while before Shalimar slowly moved away and lay down close to Emma.

"Everything will be alright. We will make sure she can't hurt you or anyone else ever again," Shalimar whispered as she buried her face in Emma's neck and tightly gripped around her waist so she was spooning her.

"I feel so safe in your arms," Emma said out loud, mostly as a statement to herself.

"That's good. We should get some sleep…Goodnight," Shalimar said and kissed Emma's neck, not sure if she really felt it or not.

"Goodnight," the younger woman answered with a smile.

Minutes later Shalimar could hear the psionics steady breathing, signalizing that she had fallen asleep and first then did she let her own eyes close so her body and mind could rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's so short, but at least it's something right?

----------

Emma was still half asleep when she stretched in her bed and noticed she was alone. Immediately her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She got up and quickly got dressed before walking out of her room to see if she could find anyone.

She heard Shalimar's angry, loud voice from the living room and flinched slightly, walking faster.

"I swear to God if she doesn't shut up, I'll fucking kill her. She is completely crazy and if she says anything like that about Emma again, I'll break her neck," the feral yelled in frustration and anger.

Emma walked as stealthily as she could around the corner so she could see what was going on.

She saw both Jesse and Brennan trying to calm the blonde down. Shalimar was pacing back and forth, her eyes glowing.

"Shal, calm down." Brennan tried to say softly, only making the woman further agitated.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Do you have any idea about what she said to me or what she can do to Emma if she gets loose? She's so psycho even I'm freaked out." She looked up and noticed Emma looking at her worried. Her eyes that had been yellow through all the talking disappeared and she instantly calmed down.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her tone now low and soft instead of high and forceful.

Emma smiled at her, trying her best to not let her worry show. "I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." The feral answered back quickly.

"Then why were you yelling and being angry?"

"You know how emotional I can get sometimes. Do you want me to get you anything? Breakfast?" Shalimar replied, trying to avoid the question.

"Actually, I want us to-"

She was interrupted by Adam talking to her.

"Emma, I need to speak with you for a moment please."

"Sure."

Shalimar sighed in relief and Emma heard it.

"Don't think you're getting away with this. We'll talk about it later and I will expect straight answers."

The blonde swallowed hard. She hated when Emma did this to her. She hated even more that she couldn't lie or keep anything from the younger girl and that Emma seemed to know her far too well for the feral's own good when it came to situations like these.

Emma walked away with Adam.

Shalimar quickly turned to see the two guys trying to keep straight faces.

"What?"

"You're so whipped," Brennan said, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I'm not," Shalimar protested and pretended to pout. They were interrupted by Emma over the com link.

"Hey Shal, I'm starting to get a headache. Can you get me some pills, something to drink and make me some breakfast please?"

"Sure sweetie. I'll do it right away."

She looked at Brennan and Jesse who were looking from Shalimar to each other and started smiling before Jesse opened his mouth. "Yep, whipped."

Then both boys started laughing.

"Shut up," Shalimar said as she walked away from them.

----

Adam had taken Emma out of earshot from the other before speaking to her.

"I was hoping that you would be willing to talk with Jodi to get her to change her mind about what she's doing, make her realize it's wrong. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her." Adam sighed.

"I'm sorry Adam, but I don't think talking to her will help. She's insane and it's not really anything I can do. Can't you put her in stasis or something? She's dangerous."

"I was hoping I was done with putting people in stasis."

"There will always be bad mutants Adam."

"Yes, but we shouldn't do this without trying everything else first. Please talk to her? Just try?"

Emma rubbed her temples and sighed. Her headache was getting stronger and she really wasn't in the mood for this. Jodi was creepy and Emma truthfully wanted her as far away as possible.

"Fine, but I can't make any promises on how it will go."

"I'm just asking you to talk to her, nothing more."

Yeah, that's easy for you to say when she hasn't been stalking you for months. You don't know what she's capable of, Emma thought, but didn't say it loud. Instead she sighed again, hoping Shalimar would get her the pills soon.

"Can you see her right away?" Adam asked hopeful.

"I think I'll wait a little. I need to eat something and get…something to drink too."

She didn't wanna tell Adam about the increasing headache because she knew he would worry and take a bunch of tests on her.

Instead she smiled at him and walked towards the kitchen to hopefully find Shalimar.

----------

Emma walked into the kitchen to find Shalimar had already made everything ready for her.

"Thank God," Emma said as she sat down and immediately took the pills, looking over the food Shalimar had made her appreciatively.

"Are you okay?" The blonde said as she sat down opposite the younger woman.

"Yeah, just some major headache and Adam wanting me to talk to Jodi as soon as possible."

She felt a sudden nausea.

"I…I think I'm gonna drop the food and just…go to bed for a while," the psionic said and got up. She was hit by sudden dizziness and felt her legs failing to carry her weight. Fortunately the feral was fast enough to catch her before she fell.

"Whoa Emma, what's up with you. Sure you're okay?"

"I don't know what's going on."

"Okay, just relax, I'll bring you to your room." Shalimar said as she carefully carried Emma away, appearing calm on the outside, but panicking on the inside.

"Shalimar please stop panicking, I'm fine. And it gives me more headache."

The blonde looked at her with a surprised and worried expression, but tried to calm herself down for Emma's sake.

She carefully laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her, stroking her hair, cheek and forehead.

"You have fever," she said softly. "You need to get some sleep."

"My head hurts too much. It's throbbing, I can't relax."

"Try not to focus on it. I'll get Adam to look at you."

"No, I don't want to worry him. Just stay here with me and keep doing what you're doing. It's soothing. I just need some rest and I'll be fine."

Shalimar shot her a half smile as she found a more comfortable position, never stopping her caressing of Emma.

The psionic closed her eyes and smiled at the loving gesture. She concentrated on the feeling of Shalimar's soft skin against her face as she felt her body slowly becoming heavier.

She felt her headache subside little by little as she drifted closer and closer to sleep and the last thing she remembered was the ferals hand against her cheek and her hot breath against her ear continuously whispering "I love you."

----------


	8. Chapter 8

Deng, I keep forgetting that I'm supposed to thank "over it" for all the nice reviews. It's just that I have written it in the "complicated love" chapter, but I got a minor writers block there so it never gets out and I'm ashamed I forgot it in the previous chapter of this one too, so I wrote it now (even before I wrote this chapter) "Over it" Thank you so much for your appreciation of my work. It means a lot to me that you always give me positive feedback because I'm really unsure about my work so it's nice to see someone who really likes it Thank you so much ;- )

AN: So sorry it's short, but I'm having a minor writers block on this one too at the moment. Hopefully I'll have more soon.

----------

Emma woke up to a sleeping feral snuggled against her. She was relieved that the headache was gone and slowly moved so she could see what time it was without waking Shalimar. She gasped when she saw it was eight.

"Have I been sleeping for eight hours?" she asked herself and was startled when the blonde started mumbling. "No, it's eight in the morning."

"What?" Emma said higher than she meant to, making Shalimar jump slightly, her eyes shooting open. "I've been asleep for eighteen hours?"

"Guess you were really not feeling well huh? Adam said that he wanted you in the lab so he could take some tests on you to see if you have an infection or a virus or something."

"You told him?"

"What was I supposed to do? It was the only way I could let you sleep."

"I know. Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Her stomach growled. "I really need some food though."

"Sure, I'll come with you."

-----

Emma was just done eating when Adam walked in.

"Emma I want to take make sure you're okay right now. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal Adam. I'm fine."

"Yeah, we'll see about that once the tests are done."

Adam and Emma walked into the lab and the psionic hesitated when she saw Jodi tied to a chair.

"Come on, let's get those tests done," Adam said as he motioned for Emma to sit down.

Emma looked up at Jodi's face and saw she had a black eye.

"You have a very sensitive girlfriend," Jodi said snickering.

"What? Oh right, Shal." Emma said, her mind elsewhere. "You probably deserved it anyway," she added and sat down to let Adam take the tests he wanted.

All the time that Emma stayed in the lab she could feel Jodi's eyes on her. Curiosity getting the better side of her, she opened her mind to see how Jodi was feeling, but quickly blocked it out again with disgust and horror. When Adam said he was done, she practically ran out of there.

Shalimar was walking towards her room when she heard running footsteps. She turned around and stumbled when a body collided with hers.

Emma was hugging her tightly and the blonde wondered what had happened.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Emma said as she loosened her grip a little.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry."

"Emma," Shalimar said, looking at her sternly.

"Shal," Emma said back playfully.

"Not funny." The feral said as she pretended to pout.

"I'm fine so don't worry. Let's do something fun."

"Like what?"

Emma grinned as she captured the blonde's lips in a fierce kiss.

Shalimar moaned and started pulling Emma with her. "Very good suggestion," she said between kisses as she continued to steer the psionic towards her bedroom.

----

They emerged a few hours later to a very agitated looking Adam.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Jodi is constantly trying to get free and I don't know how to interpret the results of your tests." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Shalimar asked worried.

"Exactly what I said. She can be fine or not, but the tests don't show either."

"So what are you gonna do with Jodie?" Emma asked, trying to get their attention on to something else.

"I still think you should try talking to her."

"Honestly Adam, there's nothing we can do for her. She's just psycho."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know okay," Emma said getting angry at the older man's faith in everyone.

"And is this a professional or personal opinion?"

"Both," Emma snapped at him as she shuddered.

Shalimar noticed and laid a hand around Emma's waist.

"She's right Adam."

Adam sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I guess we'll send her back to the institution."

"That's not enough Adam. She'll escape and come after me again."

"I don't want to put her in stasis, it's not fair to her."

"Oh, but her stalking me and wanting to rip off my clothes and harass me till I scream is fair?" Emma asked with her voice raised.

"What?" Shalimar said angry.

"Just forget it," Emma said irritated and moved out of the blonde's grip before quickly walking off.

Shalimar looked after her and then turned back to Adam, flashing her eyes furiously even though it wasn't necessarily directed at him only. "You're making a mistake," she said before turning and running after Emma.

"Hey Emma, wait," Shalimar said as she ran up to the psionic.

"Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that. I want to help you."

"Then stay away from me because I really don't need all your jealousy and worrying on top of Jodi."

The feral stopped walking and looked at Emma with sad eyes, but the red head didn't notice as she just continued walking.


End file.
